


关于另一个我的故事

by aili



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aili/pseuds/aili
Summary: 转存文来AO3，因为肖战的事情，AO3在国内被封，我不甘心，所以搬点文过来。我只能说，我讨厌肖战和他的粉丝圈，这种行为是错误的且必须被制止的
Relationships: 始皇帝/咕哒子
Kudos: 19





	关于另一个我的故事

周一的早晨，京都的街道上都是繁忙的上班族和学生。  
立香站在路口等待着红绿灯。冬天的京都还是非常寒冷的，她围着厚厚的围巾，左手还拿着出门前妈妈塞给她的早餐。  
“等到学校早餐不会凉了吧……”立香把脖子和下巴努力地塞进围巾里，红绿灯还是没有变化。她侧头看向远处皇城后面屹立的“神树”，即使冬天冷风呼啸，“神树”还是一动不动，它高入云端，仿佛撑起了天地的缝隙。  
一阵强风刮过，拉回了立香的注意力，她扭回头看向对面的红绿灯，等待着它变绿。突然，她看到对面的人群里出现了一个奇怪的身影。  
这是？？异装癖吗？？！！对面的人群里有一个明显非常画风不符的人站在那里，立香不敢直视对方，只好看向旁边企图用余光观察。  
“虽说天皇陛下并不是封建的人，但是穿成这样上街是不是有点奇怪……话说他四周的人都没注意到吗？？还是说大家也不好意思太过明显地打量他……”正在思考着，红绿灯突然变换了颜色，立香跟着人群向前走去。  
眼看离那个奇怪的人越来越近了，立香加快了步伐想要赶紧远离这个人。  
就这样，立香和对方飞快地擦身而过，她连头都没回就继续飞快地跑向学校的方向。“等到了学校早餐肯定都凉了呜呜呜呜呜……”

一天的课程结束了，立香筋疲力尽地收拾好课本和作业准备回家。虽然现在只是高三的上学期，但是功课已经非常多了，立香又是个严重偏科的学生，数学物理基本算是排列前茅的学生，但是政治历史几乎一窍不通，正赶上下一次考试临近，立香已经做好准备通宵复习了。  
回到家，刚和父母一起吃完了晚饭立香就一人跑回屋里开始刻苦学习了。  
学了2小时后，立香伸了个懒腰：“哇，终于把政治搞完了，接下来终于暂时进入我最喜欢的理科了！！！历史就最后再说吧……”  
靠着椅背放松的立香突然听见了敲门声。  
“谁呀？”立香冲着门说道。门外无人应声，立香正感到奇怪，突然敲门声又响起来了，这下她发现了，敲门声其实是从窗户传来的，她转身向窗户看去。  
……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊—————！！！！！！！！”  
“怎么了立香！！！”立香的爸爸飞速冲了上来。  
立香惊恐地指着窗户喊道：“蛾子！！！！窗户外面有只大蛾子！！！！！！！”  
立香爸爸向窗户看去，窗户外面只有树枝的影子，没看见任何东西。  
“爸爸没看到蛾子啊……况且只是蛾子的话不用怕啦……”  
立香瞪着窗外那明显的“巨型蛾子”说不出话，她刚准备质问她爸是不是眼神有问题，只见窗外的“蛾子”伸出手向她比了个“嘘”的手势，吓得立香一哆嗦。  
“是、是吗……”立香仔细看了看，这个“蛾子”似乎有人形，难道是什么鬼怪或者神仙吗……如果神仙长这样也太可怜了。  
藤丸先生见只是虫子这种小事，决定安慰一下女儿就继续去看电视了：“立香啊，虫子是不会伤害你的哦，没关系不用怕，有爸爸在呢！如果你一会儿再见到我就上来把它拍死就好了！好了你继续学习吧我就不打扰你了！”  
说完，藤丸先生就离开了房间并带上了屋门。  
见爸爸毫不在意地走出了房间，立香紧盯着那只“大蛾子”不知该如何是好。  
刚刚没看仔细，现在观察一下，这家伙，好像是个人啊…………立香还在思考到底对方是神是鬼的时候，窗外的人影向她招了招手，示意她把窗户打开。  
应该没事吧……如果他要杀我我估计已经死了吧……立香抖抖索索地走过去飞快地打开了窗户然后又跑回了椅子的位置。  
“唉，堂堂始皇帝居然也有要走窗的一天，这件事你切记不要外传。”那人慢慢地走了进来，还顺手将窗户关上了。  
“嗯？？？嗯？？？？？你？？？”等立香看清对方的脸后，突然发现居然是早上在路口碰到的那个异装癖。  
“怎么，见到朕的真身很惊讶吗？我们在这个世界似乎没有见过吧？唔呣，今日早上除外。”  
“啊你果然是早上那个人！！！你现在怎么穿成这样？？”立香打量着对方，早上见到时虽然是异装癖，但好歹还是认真穿着衣服的，为什么到了晚上反而看着像是裸体一样。意识到对方似乎没穿多少衣服后，立香扭过脸不好意思继续看了。  
“早上吗？那时朕刚到这个世界，并不熟悉，所以就以全盛姿态现身了，现在熟悉后自然就是这样了。”  
“你、你能不能再把衣服穿上？？”立香实在不能理解对方为什么能不穿衣服大摇大摆来女生房间。  
“好吧好吧……你的请求朕恩准了。”  
一阵光闪过，立香回头看去，对方已经穿上了衣服。  
“对了，你是不是还没告诉我你是谁？你是鬼吗？妖怪？还是天皇同族的神？”立香看着对方一身雍容华贵的衣服，感觉应该是个厉害的角色。  
“鬼神？朕当然是比他们要高等多的，硬要说的话，大概是仙人吧。毕竟能活2000多岁已经不是人类的范畴了。”  
“你是仙人？？？你现在有2000多岁了？？”立香看着对方的面容实在震惊，毕竟现在的天皇也不过600多岁而已。“你叫什么名字？？2000多岁，那你比天皇大人还要老了！！难道你是天皇大人的祖先吗？？”  
“名字吗……你可以称呼朕为始皇帝。”  
“哇你是皇帝吗？？2000多岁的皇帝啊，那你一定是天皇大人的亲戚了！！”立香简直不敢相信天皇大人的亲戚会光临她家，“欸你等一下！”  
立香转身拿起桌上的笔记，献宝一样递给对方：“请问，你可以帮我写历史作业吗？？”  
嬴政认为自己大概不该来这里闲逛。

在始皇帝多次表明自己的国家与这里不同后，立香终于放弃了让对方辅导自己历史的事。  
“唉……你说你的国家不属于这里，那你是哪里来的呢？”  
“大概是东方吧。”  
“东方，那里我还真不熟悉呢……历史上似乎历代天皇都曾尝试过海渡，但是似乎在东方并没有发现什么……”  
“在你们这里当然不会发现什么了，在朕那里，那是世界上唯一的国家，它既可以叫国家，也可称为世界。”始皇看着眼前熟悉的人，回忆起了曾经遇到的那个人。  
“你的国家这么强大吗？？那你一个皇帝单独出行岂不是很危险？天皇大人每次出行都有军队跟随的，你这样出来臣民不会担心吗？？”  
“不会的……朕的国家，已经送给别人了。”提到自己的臣民，始皇久违的有些伤感。  
“你把你的国家送人了？？一个皇帝还可以这样吗？？”  
“这有什么不可能，朕的一切自然由自己做主，她想要自然就给了。”  
“哇！难道是个爱美人不爱江山的故事吗！我知道的！！听说曾有王侯为了自己心爱的人放弃了自己的权位，只为了和美人厮守一生！没想到你是个这么浪漫的皇帝啊……”  
“心爱之人吗……并不是，朕把自己的国家送予他人，是为了一个可能性，那个可能性让朕自愿放弃的世界。至于美人，那个小丫头最多算是普通人，若是哭起来大概还算丑的那类……”想到小姑娘大哭的样子，始皇不禁面露笑意。  
“虽然不太懂你说什么，但是感觉你是个很伟大的皇帝呢……说来你一个皇帝独自出行，来到我家微服私访做什么？”  
“在无聊的地方呆久了，朕自然想出来走走。碰巧来到了这里，本想顺手解决一下问题，倒是没想到在路上遇到了你……”  
始皇看着眼前的小姑娘，在他们的谈话过程中，偶尔还能听到楼下传来他父母的谈话，妈妈似乎在抱怨明日的晚饭不知道吃什么，爸爸则是专心在电视上偶尔随意附和一下。  
“没想到会在这里碰到熟人，就暂时放下手头的事来拜访一下了。”  
立香看着皇帝，思考着在这里能遇到什么样的熟人。  
正在两人都陷入沉默的时候，窗外突然传来了烟火的声音。  
“啊！！是烟火！！！天皇大人的庆国祭典要开始了！”立香跑到窗边向外望去，外面已经是铺天盖地的烟火，夜晚的天空被烟火照亮，远方的“神树”在烟火的衬托下仿佛开满了花。  
“哇……神树好漂亮啊……果然每年这个时候的神树是最好看的了……你要来看看吗！”立香转身向身后的人招呼道。  
始皇慢慢走向了窗边，望着远方立香口中的“神树”陷入了思考。  
“立香，你叫立香对吧？”  
“嗯是的！”立香笑着点头说道。  
“你有想过自己的未来吗？”  
“未来？？这个还太远了吧……我连大学都还没上呢，将来工作还完全没有头绪呢……”  
“是吗……那么你有想过换一种人生吗？”  
“啊？为什么啊？？我觉得我现在生活挺好的呀，虽然爸爸妈妈挣得并不算多，但是我还是很满足啦……虽然偶尔会在去皇城祭拜的时候羡慕一下公主的生活，不过我现在也很满意啦！”  
始皇看着向自己笑着的立香，想起记忆里那个小姑娘也曾这样笑过，果然即使人生不同，乐观的样子倒是一模一样。  
“是吗，这样便好……朕原本想帮别人解决一个小麻烦，但是没想到遇到了熟人，看着你现在的生活，对比她的人生，不禁有些不忍破坏……虽然只是假象，但是朕还是希望那个孩子可以拥有过一次平淡幸福的一生吧……”  
天空一个巨大的礼花炸开，立香兴奋地望着窗外，似乎把刚刚课本的烦恼全部丢在脑后了。无论将来发生什么，至少这一刻的快乐是真实的吧。

烟火结束已经很晚了，立香回到桌前又进入了紧急学习模式。始皇看着窗外的天空，想到该是时候离开了。  
“朕要离开了。”  
“欸？？这么快吗？”立香从课本上抬起头，虽然感觉时间很快，但是想到对方一个皇帝仙人，来到她家陪她聊了一晚上天还一起看烟火，顿时感觉有些不好意思。  
“啊，要不要吃点东西再走？我妈妈虽然不是什么大厨，但是做饭还是挺好的……”  
“哈，不必了，朕是仙人，已经不需要依靠进食来维持生命力了。”  
“啊……是哦……那你要走了吗？你准备去哪呢？要回自己的国家吗？”  
“朕的国家已经回不去了……大概，是去寻故友吧……”  
“你的故友？那是不是也是很大岁数的仙人了？”  
“非也，虽说是故友，但对方年龄差不多与你相仿，或许比你大一些吧。”  
立香看着对方准备离去的背影不知说什么好，虽然有点想让皇帝再多留一会儿，但是感觉说出来实在有些冒犯。  
“那、你还会来这里吗？”  
始皇回头看着立香，他知道他们应该永远不会再见了。他从腰侧的口袋内掏出了一枚饰物交给对方。  
“这个送你，当作是朕与你离别的礼物吧，将来朕是否还会再来，大概还是个未知数。”  
立香看着眼前这枚玉，不知道该不该接：“这个，很贵吧？！不用啦……才见第一次面就送这么贵重的礼物，只能说不亏是皇帝啊……“  
“无妨，收下吧，这样我们也算是结交为朋友了。“  
听到对方说把自己当作朋友，原本还在为不知何时再见烦恼的立香立刻兴奋地收下了玉饰。  
“真的吗？？我们算是朋友啦！！！你真是为平易近人的好皇帝呢！！我一定要好好学历史，等我学到你的国家的时候我就可以跟同学们吹牛啦！”  
始皇微笑着看着立香收下礼物，他不知道这里还要多久会消失，也不知道那个小姑娘什么时候会到来，只是大概很快了。  
“好了，朕要离开了，那么就此别过吧。”  
“嗯！！始皇帝再见！啊，是不是应该说，恭送皇帝陛下？”立香开心的向对方挥手再见，满心欢喜地期待着下一次见面，希望到那时自己已经长成一个大人了吧！

在始皇帝离开的几个月后，京都突然遭遇了来历不明的入侵者。据说入侵者来到后直奔京都皇城，现在皇城四周的百姓都开始向外撤离。  
“立香！快一点！！！没有时间收拾行李了！！妈妈已经在楼下等你了！”  
“好的！！马上！！”立香疯狂地在抽屉里寻找着她的玉佩，明明上次好好的放在抽屉里，都怪自己从不归置抽屉，现在怎么翻都翻不到了！  
“啊啊啊到底在哪里啊！！！我明明放在一个小盒子里的！！”立香把抽屉从桌子里拿了出来，把里面的东西全部倒在了地上，然后趴在地上继续找。  
“啊！！找到了！！！”立香终于在一堆作业纸下面发现了那个小盒子，打开后看到里面躺着皇帝送给她的玉佩。  
“爸爸妈妈！！！我来了！！！”立香快步冲下楼梯，但是当她跑到门口时，发现那里已经没有人了。  
“爸？？妈！！！你们在哪啊！！！我已经下来了！！”立香向四周喊道，但是没有人应声。街道上不只她的父母，就连其他逃难的人也不见了。  
“怎么回事？？大家都去哪了？？”立香四处看都没有发现人的踪影。这时一道响声从远处传来，仿佛什么东西在皇城上空炸开了。  
立香抬头看去，只见皇城的房顶站着两个人，其中一个的身影她再熟悉不过。  
“我？？那个，是我吗……”立香看着“自己”正站在屋顶，挡在另一个女孩子面前，即使她背对着自己，立香也非常确定那个人就是自己。  
远处的“神树”已经残破不堪，仿佛随时都会坍塌，周围的一切也随着“神树”一起慢慢开始消失。立香手里握着那枚玉佩，看着屋顶的“自己”，想起了烟火祭典那晚始皇的话。  
………………  
………………  
“那个大蛾子精居然敢说我哭起来很丑！！！！！”  
————空想切除————

**Author's Note:**

> 转存文来AO3，因为肖战的事情，AO3在国内被封，我不甘心，所以搬点文过来。我只能说，我讨厌肖战和他的粉丝圈，这种行为是错误的且必须被制止的


End file.
